Jake Grayson, Master of Ki
by Gabrielus Prime
Summary: Multible crossovers. Not an normal Titans of the Future fic. Robin and Starfires powerless son finds a way to go to the DBZ and metroid universes, then comes back 8 years later. Discontinued!


OK, This is a "Titans of the Future" fic, but not a normal one. The summary is this: Robin and Starfire's son, who didn't inherit his mother's powers, finds a device that can open portals to other realities, such as the DBZ and Metroid universes, and returns home to find that Slade has also been dimension hopping. DBZ-style action while wearing Chozo power suits? Yes. Space dogfights in gunships similar to Samus's? Count on it. Most definitely a "multiple crossovers" fic.

The Master of Ki 

Prologue

Seven-year-old Jake Grayson paced up and down the halls. It was quiet in this part of the Justice League Family Compound building, which had been erected for the children of the Justice League's members. "Normal" people who were married to them lived there too, but it was primarily inhabited by children.

The fact that their parents had many enemies made security a necessity. The entire building was underground and the only entrance was a tunnel fortified with every kind of automated defense. Robots armed to the teeth were kept in rooms accessed by side passages and, of course, many of the kids had powers.

Jake ran his hand over the top of his head, ruffling his dark hair. If you looked close enough, his hair had a slight red tint to it and his lightly tanned skin had a slight orange tint. Suddenly a fully orange-skinned girl with brilliant red hair appeared from a doorway and literally flew up to him, hovering a few inches off the ground. "Jake! Mom and Dad are coming to visit!" she said excitedly.

Jake glared at her and said, "Sis, you know flying in front of me makes me feel bad." "Oh, sorry. I forgot." she replied, dropping to the floor. She then asked, "When do you think your powers will appear?" He sighed dejectedly and answered, "I don't have powers. You know I'm only ten percent Tamaranian." "Yeah, but that's still ten percent." "I don't have powers. It's that simple."

"Whatever you say." was her reply. She then said, "You better be there when Mom and Dad come tomorrow, though. You know how sad Mom'll be if you don't." "And not to mention Dad's disappointment." "Yeah, that too. I'm going to go get a snack. See ya around!" She said, leaving through the same door she came from.

Jake noticed that although the door was thin enough for him to hear footsteps on the other side, no sound came through, which meant she was flying, which in turn reminded him about his lack of powers. Again.

Sighing, he surveyed his surroundings. Something stuck out more than anything, mostly because it was something he had never seen before. It was a small, metallic device that had the appearance of a wristwatch, except that instead of a face, it had a small control panel with five buttons.

Jake slowly approached it, then carefully picked it up. Being the son of the superheroes Nightwing and Starfire had taught him to be cautious with strange technology. He could now see the labels on the buttons. The first button, which occupied an entire four-ninths of the control panel, said, "OPEN" while the one to the right, which was half as large, said, "CLOSE". The rest, which were one-fourth of the first one's size and along the bottom, didn't have a label, but they were color-coded Red, Blue and Green.

"Does it open a door?" Jake wondered out loud. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pushed the "OPEN" button. At once the button lit up and a large, circular image of a section of hard, stony ground with a small building on it appeared. Mist swirled in the distance. Jake stared at it until a cool breeze blew from the image, no, portal. "It does open a door… to another world!" He said in amazement and answering his own question. Thoroughly excited, he hit the "CLOSE" button, which flashed for a moment before it and the "OPEN" button went dark, and ran to the small chamber that served as his room.

The few people he passed paid little heed. People with hi-tech devices were a common sight at the JLFC. Once Jake got there, he took out some paper and pencils and jotted down a note explaining about the portal thingamajig and how he was going for a short exploration of the other side. If he ran into problems or danger, he could always reopen the portal and come home. Upon finishing, Jake laid the note on his bed and opened the portal. Stepping through, he closed the portal and looked around.

The first thing he noticed was that the building was surrounded by a single, circular cliff, meaning that he was on a spire of rock and the mists were actually clouds. Lying down, he scooted closer to the edge and peered over, but didn't see anything but more clouds. Saying, "I wonder what's down there…" he got up and looked around.

Seeing a small, flat rock, he picked it up and dropped it over the edge. It quickly vanished from sight. Jake sat down, listening to see if he could hear it hit bottom. Suddenly an object about the same size and color of the rock fell past the cliff. Curious, he looked up to see another object was falling. Jake noted that it was going to pass close enough to catch.

He reached out and grabbed it. "This looks just like that rock I dropped…" he muttered. As a matter of fact, the object looked so much like the rock, he couldn't tell the difference. Grabbing another rock that had a sharp point, he scratched an "A" on it. Discarding the sharp rock, he dropped the flat one over the edge and looked up. Sure enough, there was a falling object. He caught it and looked at the side of it. Sure enough, there was an "A" scratched on it. "This _is_ the rock I dropped the first time!" he exclaimed. Jake thought about jumping off, but realized that even though he'd be able to land back on the spire, it was too far to fall safely.

'_I guess I should check out that building, then…'_ Jake told himself. A brief examination of the exterior revealed that it had no windows, but one wooden door, at which he paused. _'Don't want to just barge in… That would be rude, and it would be wise in the currant situation to avoid bad first impressions.'_ he thought. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door three times. There was no response. After waiting a long time, he called out, "HELLO? IS ANYONE IN THERE?" When there was no answer, he called out again. "IF THERES ANYONE IN THERE, SAY SOMETHING!" Again, only silence. "ALRIGHT, I'M COMING IN! DON'T PANIC! I'M JUST A KID!" Grabbing the doorknob, he twisted it and cautiously opened the door.

An unsettling sight met him. The building was comprised of one room, with a mattress in the corner. But on that mattress was a human skeleton holding a book. Walking over to the side of the mattress, Jake knelt down beside it and carefully removed the book from the skeleton's hands. It was small and red, with no title. Opening it, Jake realized that it was a journal. _'Maybe it will shed some light on things…'_ Jake thought. He skimmed through the entrees, until he came to the last one, which he read aloud.

"July 7, 1564, red earth time. My end is near. I can feel it. I have lived here in this nexus, this pocket between worlds, for many years, but my time is coming. The magic bracelet that lead me here has vanished, possibly seeking a new owner. If it has found one and that person is reading this journal, you must know this: the bracelet does not merely open the door to one earth from within the nexus. One of the colored squares will be perpetually glowing, until one leaves the nexus. Pressing on one that is not glowing will cause it to glow and the one that was glowing to cease. The door will then lead to an earth similar to yours, yet different. The opportunities created by traveling between these earths are great, but so are the perils. Each earth possesses dangers that the others do not, just as they possess knowledge that the others do not. The temptation to use the knowledge one obtains from traveling between earths for personal gain is great as well."

Jake stood speechless. The idea that he could travel to a parallel universe was staggering. Finally, he glanced at the device. Just as the journal said, the blue button was lit up. Stepping outside, he pressed "OPEN". The portal appeared and Jake saw his room through it. _'I should probably take a look at the other earths the journal mentioned.'_ he thought. He closed the portal and glanced at the device. "Let's try the green button…" he said aloud and pressed the button. Just as the journal said, it lit up and the blue button went dark. Opening the portal, he took a deep breath and stepped through into a new world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, if I get a flame from a shipper of any kind throughout the course of this fic, or any of my fics for that matter, that shipper will be flamed in return. You people need to learn to respect people who disagree with your opinions. They are entitled to them, just as you are. And no, I don't consider myself a shipper because, regardless of what I write, I'll read a story with any pairing and when I disagree with someone, I still respect their opinion. By the way, what's a "Mary Sue"? Anyway, this is just the prologue (I know it's long for a prologue, but oh well). The first chapter will skip ahead eight years. I'm exited about this one, so I'm going put something on hiatus to continue work on it.


End file.
